Many exhaust gas cleaners and scrubbers for use in automobiles are known, but none of them are completely satisfactory. Peterson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,734, shows a device for cleaning exhaust gas which includs a plurality of filters through which the gas is directed. A venturi-type device directs liquid from a sump onto the filters. Ligutom, U.S. Pat. No. 3,742,682, shows a scrubbing device in which exhaust gas is directed through a single baffle section while being sprayed with a cleaning liquid. Walker, U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,858 shows a plurality of filters for cleaning exhause gases, a separate system being used for exhaust and crankcase vapors. The filters are sprayed with a cleaning liquid. The patent to Coyle, U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,924, shows a device for cleaning exhaust gases which includes a structure for directing the exhaust gas through a liquid sump, but does not include spraycleaning the gas to remove pollutants.
Morris, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,578,576 and 2,578,577 describe a system of crankcase ventilation with associated vapor expulsion using electric fans for forcing ventilation of the crankcase of an internal combustion engine. Musbaum, U.S. Pat. No. 2,652,819, shows a ventilation system for an automobile crankcase in which condensed water is removed from the vapor, the vapor is filtered, and then admitted to the intake manifold of an automobile engine. Ballard, U.S. Pat. No. 3,509,967 shows a system for treating crankcase vapors in automotive engines employing two condenser-filter units. Each of these units includes a filter and relies upon expansion of the gases within the unit to cool the gases and cause the vapor to condense. The patent to Hollins, U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,744 shows a system for evacuating crankcase oil vapors, and includes a condenser for causing the oil vapors to condense and form droplets which then flow back into the engine.